Beauty of the night
by rose-of-blood-forever
Summary: mikan is a very cool and famous singer.but as fate has it,not only does she have a great voice for her songs,she also has an alice.she meets natsume,a lone dangerous boy who is quiet and mean.will mikan change him?will natsume actually expirience again love after all hes been through?Mikans adventure in gakuen alice begins.mikanxnatsume.rated MA for future lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Mikan's p.o.v.

I was sitting in my room getting ready for my performance at gakuen Alice. This would be my first EVER performance there. I had a lot of fans there. Especially their principal narumi-sensei. I was excited. Then a soft knock hit my door.

"Come in."I said

"Mikan? You're on in a minute." said my manager was going to retire in a year. Leaving me with the job of finding a new manager. I wasn't mad at him; more like sad that our glorious adventure together would end. He was like a father to me.i got up from my chair and looked down at my outfit. I wore a blood red shirt that began at my shoulders and stopped an inch above my bellybutton. I had a black skirt on with a belt that dangled from my hip to my thigh. I also wore a black breast length muscle shirt so that my breasts wouldn't be seen because of the cool tear above my breasts was. I wore black laced knee high boots and had two ribbons on each pony tails, one red and the other black. I wore large black hooped earrings and a little mascara and lip gloss.

"Alright!"I said with a whoop," Let's get this party started!" The name of my band is called crimson night. We are an alternative rock and metal playing group. The only rare times I sang something else than that is when I sing happy birthday to one of the yeah, I'm the only girl in the group. I walked to the stage where there was a curtain blocking us from the crowd. I heard narumi-sensei walking in front of the stage and began introducing me.

"And now", he said to the loud crowd, "we welcome **crimson night!**" the crowd yelled with an outrageously loud sound. "Their first song of the night will be they're new albums **going under**!" they all screamed "yeah!"And "we love you mikan-sama!" '**Wow**', I thought, '**they must be really big fans'!**

And then the music started. "**Going under**-**evanescence"**

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(Going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I just got caught up with school and all. But I'm back! Can I get a whoop?**

***listens…..hears nothing…***

**All well, on to the story!**

Mikan's p.o.v.

"Thank you! Thank you so very much for all your love and support!" I said into the I did everyone's yells grew louder."Bye-bye!"I said and walked out of the stage. And just like that the show was over. But as I walked to my room I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach. And as I was about to open my door….someone tackles me to the ground.

"Gahhhhhh! "I scream as I feel a heavy weight on top of me.a girl about a couple or more ahead of me with blond hair was on top of me." .god! I'm sorry mikan-hime I just had to get your autograph! Please forgive me for jumping on you!" the girl said as she got of held her hand out for me and I accepted it, giving her a smile. "oh it's all right! I don't mind! I mean if you were a puppy I would have done the same! So, you said you wanted an autograph?" I asked as her face brightened.

"You mean you'll actually give me one? "She said in a happy tone.

"Of course-"then another voice chimed in."-not! "then I heard another robotic voice saying** baka baka baka!** And sure enough the girl was being attacked by a series of pink glowing blobs."Gwahhhhh!"She screamed as they hit her all over her body. I watched in horror as she fell face first onto the floor.

"I'm sorry about her actions miss sakura-san."Said a girl with very short black hair and purple emotionless eyes. "OH! It's alright! I'm sure she didn't mean it! Ehehehehe!"I said sweat beading down my the girl with the blond hair stood up with fire fuming through her eyes."Hotaru! You nearly killed me! All I wanted was sakura-hime's autograph!" she yelled at the girl, holding up pen and paper."Well, misaki, if you would have been smarter you wouldn't have nearly crush mi you most likely deserve this punishment. I'm very sorry miss will be on our way now." the girl named hotaru said while pulling on the girl named misaki's ear."Owowowowowowow! Hotaru! Let go! Please! You're hurting me!" I heard misaki's cries while they left me at my door truly dumbfounded."**Ok, that did not just happen.**" I thought,"** but it did so I have a right to be freaked a confused.**" I sighed at my idiotic thoughts. I guess I've never really been that smart. All well. I entered my room and got ready to leave.

I was in the limo and already beginning to head for the gates when a giant **boom** was herd right next to the limo. I yelped as we halted to a stop and jumped out the driver ran away from the limo screaming while I was on the ground in pain from my back was really hurting now.

"you shouldn't have come now that you're here, I can't allow you to leave." Said a dark yet weirdly seductive voice.

**Well that's it for now! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's another update! And again, sorry! School is killing me! Especially with me being a freshmen!**

**Anyways, here you go! Hope you enjoy!**

_**Mikan: **_**rose-of-blood-forever does not own mikan, natsume or any other characters from this story!*whoop!***

As I looked up I saw a figure on the entrance was obviously a boy because had a deep voice and had no boobs. He was as tall me, probably my age too. He wore a cat like mask so I couldn't tell how his facial looks were. He wore a black shirt with another, which was white, under and red shorts. An academy outfit. His hair, which I could see, was black.

"Wha-whats going on! D-do I know you?" I ask terrified. The boy chuckled. He jumped off the gate and strode towards me, putting his hands in his pockets. "Why would you know me?" he said stopping in front of me and bending down so that our faces were looking at each other. Or at least my face and his mask.

"It's not like we've ever met. Why would a big time celebrity like you know someone like me?" he replied simply, as if nothing had happened. I don't know what it is about this guy but he seems to piss me off badly! "you know" he began as he grabbed onto my shirt, "you selfish bastards piss me off, so maybe I'll just show you people by burning your most beloved teen idol".

I didn't understand what was happening. One minuet I'm on the ground then the next the boy throws me to the side with a painful shove. "Itatata!" I say as I get up from the ground. "Now", says the boy, "it's time for you to go." Out of nowhere, his hand goes into flames. "Or as you would say it, **'bye-bye'**". And the next thing I saw was a million shots of fire heading straight for me. I screamed in terror, closing my eyes, waiting for my painful death. And felt nothing. I opened my eyes to find that everything around me was either in flames or burned.

"Mikan!" I looked to find narumi-sensei running towards me. "Narumi…..-sen….sei." and then I blacked out.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

That girl. There's something wrong with her. I threw an armies worth of fire balls (a/n: yes I put 'balls' get the laughter out and over with.)At her and they didn't even scratch her. That's not possible! Anyone would have burned at the touch of my fire! That girl, mikan sakura, there's something very wrong with her. And I'm going to find out what.

"Natsume!" I heard narumi sensei scream as he came running towards me. '_Damn' _I thought, '_caught by the gay freak again!' _.I noticed that the girl had blacked out already. And the skirt she was wearing a bit up. She wore white underwear with pink polka dots. And that's where the fag sensei caught my arm. "Fuck! damn-,"I was cut off with him kissing me on the fore head. Then I blacked out.

**Well? What you think?**

**I hope you liked it!**

**And sorry for not updating sooner!**

_**Natsume: oi rose no baka, hurry up and make the lemon! I want to fuck that girl as soon as possible!**_

_**Mikan: natsume no baka! Shut up!**_

_**Rose-of-blood-forever: well, I don't think I should get involved with this…..-_-''' **_


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I am so sorry I couldn't update sooner! You guys have every right to be pissed off with me! It's just that I've been so busy with school and now that we're finally out my mom is making me do all sorts of chores! D:**

**She's also forcing me to go to Mexico every third weekend with her.**

**Any way's I'll try my best to update as soon as possible!**

**And again, really sorry.**

_**Natsume:**_** just hurry up, no one wants to hear you blabbering.**

_**Rose: **_**FINE, I WILL! Right after you give the disclaimer!**

_**Natsume**_**: ughhhh! Rose no baka does not own any of the characters in or from Gakuen Alice. If she did I would have already killed her and then raped Mikan senseless.**

_**Rose:**_** hurtful…..**

**Previously on beauty of the night…**

**That's not possible! Anyone would have burned at the touch of my fire! That girl, Mikan Sakura, there's something very wrong with her. And I'm going to find out what.**

**"Natsume!" I heard Narumi sensei scream as he came running towards me. '**_**Damn' **_**I thought, '**_**caught by the gay freak again!' **_**.I noticed that the girl had blacked out already. And the skirt she was wearing a bit up. She wore white underwear with pink polka dots. And that's where the fag sensei caught my arm. "Fuck! Damn-,"I was cut off with him kissing me on the fore head. Then I blacked out****.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Mikan woke up, not recognizing where she was. Then that was when it had all came back to her. She looked around the room frantically, not knowing what she should do. 'Maybe I can call Tetsuya? (1)' Mikan thought as she reach into her pocket. But apparently lady luck wasn't on her side today seeing as the bad luck of all the mishap that had happened earlier was now catching up with her. Yup, that's right folks. Mikan couldn't find her phone. But that's a typical thing to happen seeing as this is going to be one of those of many adventurous, romantic, comedy stories. Mikan thought her life couldn't get any worse.

But hazah! It just did for while Mikan wasn't paying attention there was a certain someone waking up from his little, ahem, nap? Natsume, still just a bit dazed from his sleep, was starting to take in all of his surroundings. And the one thing, of all the **'many interesting things' **in the room, a certain brunette that was freaking out quite quickly got his attention. It was none other than the girl that he had taken a bit of interest maybe (?), to. But he realized with more than a little irritation, that it wasn't him, the most feared student in the academy, which she was panicking about, but a different reason entirely. Was that girl really that dense in see that he was here or was she just ignoring him for the fact that he was just not that interesting? This seemed to tick Natsume off in the worst way possible. 'Fine, if she won't pay attention, then I'll just make her!' Natsume thought. And with that, he growled and then pounced on our poor little unsuspecting teen idol.

Mikan only had a few seconds to realize the rustling on the other couch, which she had just realized was there, before another body landed on her in a very inappropriate way. Mikan yelped at this. This pose consisted of Natsume's legs straddling Mikan's hips, her arms pressed against her, making it seem as if she had her hands on his chest and Natsume's hands on both sides of her head.

But unfortunately, fate had a different intension for this very naughty pose. Acting up quickly, Natsume clasped his hands onto Mikan's pale fragile neck, effectively choking Mikan. Mikan gasped at the tight pressure around her neck as her wind pipe wouldn't suck in air. And this is where she was one of those moments that Mikan was glad that Tetsuya had made her take self-defense classes. As you may all know, there is usually one self-defense move that every woman, no matter the age, knows.

Yup, you guessed it! Mikan kicked Natsume in the balls. This caused Natsume to gasp in pain and fall of the couch, taking his hands with him. This action also caused Mikan to selfishly breathe in air.

And as if on cue, Narumi walked in. all that came to Narumi's line of sight was a curled up, shuddering Natsume, and a coughing and wheezing Mikan. Narumi tilted his head to the side. 'What's going on? Why is everyone acting strange?'

**I thought that I might as well give Mikan's manager a name. I mean it would just be hard to continue writing '**_**Mikan's manager' **_**all the time. **

**Any way's sorry for the short chappie, I was sort of low in ideas and am still working on my other story **_**jashin's daughter.**_** I recommend this if you are also a hidanhina fan! **

_**Rose:**_** guys, if you don't mind!**

_**Mikan: *holds up sign* *sign says* **_**please :3**

_**Natsume: *holds up sign* *sign says* review :/**_

_**Narumi:**__***holds up sign* *sign says***_** thank you! XD **


End file.
